New Super Mario Bros Reborn.
New Super Mario Bros. Reborn is the Sequel to New Super Mario Bros. U, it is available to Wii U, the U Ultra, and the Gamer. It is planned on getting released for the Gameboy XY. It is also a 3D platformer. It was also released for Micro Gamer. Plot Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad and Peach were walking toward the Princess's Castle. Unnoticed, the Window with Peach has been replaced with Bowser's shell. After they entered, they hear Peach scream, they ran upstairs to find that she was locked in a cage with Bowser laughing. Then text starts to appear,"Bwahahaha! Once again Mario Brothers, your precious princess has been captured. I don't have time to chat now, so why don't you just give up and leave? Wery well.". ... The Mechanical Hand from New Super Mario Bros U. pops out the ceiling, it picks up the four and throws them out to World 1. Then they land in the Tree of Bearrys. Mario discovers this new Powerup and it turns him into a bear. The bear suit was made. Playable/Non-Playable Characters Playable Mario Luigi Yellow Toad Blue Toad Clay Moorington (Playable in Special Quest) Cosmic Mario(Unlockable) Rosalina(Amiibo) Wario(Amiibo) Non-Playable Bowser Bowser Jr. The Koopalings Petey Pirhana Power Ups/Downs Super Mushroom Fire Flower Ice Flower Propeller Mushroom Metal Cap Starman(Super Star) Red Star Raccoon Leaf P-Acorn Super Bell Bearry(New Power-Up) Poison Mushroom Story Mode Worlds World 1: The Bearry Tree A Tree that you climb up as progressing for levels. The first boss is Iggy. World 2: Cookie Dunes A simple desert with an Airship level including Bowser Jr. and after fighting him you fight Larry Koopa. World 3: Goomba Mine Featuring falling Buzzy Beetles. The Boss is Lemmy Koopa. World 4: Sprinkling Shiverland This is a frozen pond, or an ice world. The first boss is Bowser Jr then Morton Jr. World 5: Castle Ludwig This is a castle world with only 5 levels, the boss is Ludwig. World 6: Tropical Waters This level includes lots of water, and a haunted Ghost Ship. The boss is Wendy. And there is another Bowser Jr. boss too. World 7: The Weird Illusion This world is a grass world but it has all kinds of weird things popping out, the scenery is falling, and turning dark cyan. The Boss is Roy Koopa. World 8: Grumble Fortress Fighting to get Peach. You must avoid Fireball map hazards and fight two bosses, Kamek and Bowser Jr. and The Koopalings. World Bowser: Destructive Empire A map which turns out to be a huge empire with Peach's Castle on Bowser's. The Boss is Bowser Jr. and Final Boss is Mega Bear Bowser. Special Quest Worlds World 1: Furious Floss Fields A plains theme world covered with candy floss and small Floss Isles. The boss is Evil Clay. World 2: Sandstone Desert A desert. The enemies here is Pokeys and Chain Chomps. The boss is Evil Clay. World 3: Banana Beach A beach world with giant bananas and Banana Cave. The boss is Evil Clay. World 4: Foggy Snowland A snow land with fog. There is some pastilles to surf over water. The boss is Evil Clay. World 5: Peppermint Palace Another plains theme world. It features peppermint leaves to glide, like Floaty Fluff. The boss is Evil Clay. World 6: Boulder Canyon A canyon world that is like World 4 from SM3DW. It has a Boulder Palace, with Evil Clay as a boss. World 7: Cloud City A sky world that is a city. The peppermint leaves reappear, with Glide Boosters. The boss is Evil Clay. World 8: The Crunchy Castle A castle. You has to avoid fireball map hazards and fight two bosses: Kamek and Evil Clay. World Castle: Evil Clay's Empire Evil Clay's home that is a huge empire. The boss is Kamek and the final boss is Mega Evil Clay. Collectible Figures In this game, you can find collectable figures in the levels, the list is show Below. Mario Luigi Blue Toad Yellow Toad Rosalina Wario Goomba Koopa Troopa Cheep Cheep Bullet Bill Torpedo Ted Bowser Bowser Jr Larry Koopa Lemmy Koopa Wendy O. Koopa Ludwig Von Koopa Morton Koopa Jr. Roy Koopa Iggy Koopa Dino Piranha Petey Pirahna Peewee Pirahna Lava Pirahna Naval Pirahna Parasite Pirahna Pirahna Plant Boom Boom Pom Pom Dim Dim Descriptions coming soon. Grandmaster Rush. Grandmaster Rush is like The Arena from Kirby. Every time you beat a boss, you get a mushroom or Fire Flower. The order is listed below. Iggy Koopa Larry Koopa Lemmy Koopa Roy Koopa Ludwig Von Koopa Wendy O. Koopa Morton Koopa Jr Boom Boom Pom Pom Dim Dim Bowser Jr. Bowser Kamek. Koopalings, Bowser Jr, and Kamek Mega Meowser(Final Boss) Star Worlds If you collect 1,000,000 Coins, all Star Coins, beat the game and completed the Special Quest, you will get to unlock the Star Worlds. Worlds The Star Worlds have some returning and new levels, it features different bosses than the Koopalings such as Parasite Piranha and Petey Piranha. Bowser is replaced by Dry Bowser, even the final fight is replaced with him, the boss is now called Dry Meowser. Special Quest If you beaten Bowser Jr. in World 2, the player unlocks the Special Quest. The only playable character is Clay Moorington. Clay's Stats Speed: 3/5 Jump: 5/5 Technique: 3/5 Story During the events of the game, Clay Moorington has a stroll over the castle yard, when suddenly, the window with Princess Peach is now changed to Evil Clay's portrait. He sees his evil clone, and they come to the castle. In the castle, Clay is picking up a Brick Block to Yellow Toad, and the Yellow Toad jumps. The Mechanical Hand from the prequel pops out the ceiling, it pick ups the four and throws them onto World 1 of Story Mode. The only Clay Moorington will be throwed by evil clone behind the ceiling. Then real Clay is now in World 1, when all hills are screaming with bandages on their tops. Ending After crashing Evil Clay's Empire, the owner will make a evil laugh to make him down for count. Category:Games Category:Fan Games